


Steeling Her Way Into Her Job

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Yet another 100 words and sticking with my current theme of jumping off from "bad" episodes. Technically set after "Steeled With a Kiss," but it really is an excuse to reference "Steele Hanging in There." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Steeling Her Way Into Her Job

Steeling Her Way Into Her Job

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Yet another 100 words and sticking with my current theme of jumping off from "bad" episodes. Technically set after "Steeled With a Kiss," but it really is an excuse to reference "Steele Hanging in There."

++++++++++

Utterly spent, Remington collapsed next to Laura.

She turned to him, looking beautiful with mussed hair and a contented smile.

He sighed, "That was --"

"Yeah," she agreed.

For long moments, they were silent. He gazed into her eyes, waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

She reached out, her fingers stroked his face, she shuffled some hair behind his ear. "I need to tell you..." she began.

His rapidly-beating heart skipped. Was he ready to hear her say it? Was he ready to say it in return?

_Yes,_ he decided.

She smiled crookedly. "You owe me a desk chair."

END


End file.
